Printing content from the World Wide Web (or simply “the web”) is becoming increasingly common. Print apps are software applications that allow a user of a web-connected printer to download and print content designed for the selected print app. For example, a user may select a print app designed to provide children's coloring pages which are updated on a periodic basis. Thus, by executing the print app, the user is able to print coloring pages directly via the print app without the need to connect the printer to another device such as a computer.